Fugitifs
by Miranda Frost
Summary: UA - OS: Une simple fugue d'adolescent rêvant de liberté (Total fluff )


Fugitifs

* * *

Les lampadaires défilaient sur la route, créant un jeu de lumière. Son visage endormi passait de la lumière aux ténèbres puis revenait à la lumière. La situation semblait tellement irréelle, elle l'était peut-être, peut-être était-il juste endormi et il rêvait. Quand bien même c'était un beau rêve, doux, de ceux dont on ne veut jamais se réveiller. Il y avait peu de voitures sur la route, c'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. C'était un merveilleux sentiments, cette impression que rien ni personne ne va vous arrêter. Les lampadaires laissèrent la place aux ténèbres et la route fut entourée de colline qui devinrent montagnes. Ses cassettes préférées passaient en fond sonore, rendant le décor un peu plus aérien. Les étoiles brillaient dans le cosmos. Il hésitait à réveiller celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie pour lui montrer ce fabuleux spectacle mais en voyant son visage si paisible, il renonçait à cette idée. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir alors il s'arrêta sur le bas côté près d'un champ. Il s'endormit en contemplant le visage de Gamora.

Et ce fut sa voix qui le réveilla.

-Réveille-toi Peter Quill, fit-elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage basanée de la jeune femme. Elle lui souriait de cette manière si particulière, un peu moqueuse mais tendre. Il se redressa tandis qu'elle sortait de la voiture, le jour se levait juste, une légère brume envahissait l'espace.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit sincèrement Peter.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire. Les nerfs qui lâchent après les émotions de la veille sûrement. Gamora avait appelée Peter en pleure, elle qui était si forte, qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et qui semblait sans faille. Son père (adoptif) avait encore fait des siennes, ça avait hurler de partout et il avait frappée sa sœur, Nébula. Elle s'était enfuie laissant Gamora seule face à son père, effrayé comme jamais. Peter n'avait pas attendue qu'elle lui demande de venir la chercher. Il avait remplit un sac de barre de céréales, d'une bouteille d'eau puis avait pris la voiture de son oncle adoptif, Yondu et il avait filé vers chez son amie. Elle était passée par la fenêtre pour le rejoindre dans la rue. En la voyant ainsi, les yeux encore embués, son masque de femme forte craquée, il n'avait pu que la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurée que tout irait bien. Ils s'étaient enfuis tous les deux, dans la nuit. Peter lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et Gamora lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Tous deux étaient sincères et ils savaient que rien ne seraient comme avant après ça mais sincèrement ils s'en foutaient car leurs vies changeaient pour le meilleur.

Peter fit le tour de la voiture et prit le visage de Gamora en coupe, il déposa timidement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Elle souriait dans ce baiser et ça le rendait heureux. Quelques voitures commençaient à passer régulièrement. Leurs conducteurs devaient avoir l'impression de voir un couple d'adolescents fantômes s'aimant avant de disparaître dans les brumes.

Ils remontèrent en voiture quelques minutes plus tard, le brouillard se dissipait. Peter proposa une barre à sa désormais petite-amie.

-Un petit-déjeuner de fugitif, rit-elle.

Ils reprirent la route, les paysages se transformaient sous leurs regards plein de curiosité de découvrir ce que le monde avait à leur offrir.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda Gamora.

-Chez des amis.

Il ajouta un clin d'œil à sa phrase.

Sur la route, ils dînèrent dans un de ces fameux Diner qu'on voyait dans les vieux films sur la Route 66. Ils finirent par arriver dans une ville. Peter arrêta la voiture devant une maison.

-Je te préviens, ces potes là sont… Spéciaux.

-Ça ne peut pas être pire que toi.

-Hey ! S'offusqua-t-il.

Ils sortirent de la voiture avec chacun leur petit sac avec des affaires jetés à la va-vite. Peter prit la main de la basanée puis frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit en claquant sur un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux canines qui ressortaient un peu trop.

-Peter, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

-Salut Rocket, mon pote, est-ce que tu pourrais nous héberger un moment ma petite-amie et moi ? Demanda-t-il, le plus gentiment possible.

-Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu rêves ! Fit le-dit Rocket prêt à lui rabattre la porte au nez.

Gamora jeta un regard à Peter, l'air de dire « un ami ? » mais le jeune homme était confiant. Un autre garçon apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était très grand mais avait l'air doux comme un agneau. Celui-ci parla dans un drôle de dialecte avec Rocket qui semblait s'énerver (il faisait de grands gestes en hurlant). Mais finalement, il revint vers le couple de fugitifs.

-Tu fais chier Quill, dit-il en se poussant pour les laisser entrer.

-Merci Rocket, merci Groot, fit-il à l'intention du plus grand.

Dans le salon, il y avait un fouillis indescriptible. Peter présenta Gamora aux habitants de cette drôle de maison. En plus de Rocket et Groot, il y avait Drax. Les trois habitants trouvèrent un moyen de libérer une chambre pour le couple. Gamora semblait se sentir à l'aise avec les trois amis de Peter et ça le rendait encore plus heureux que les personnes qu'il appréciait le plus s'apprécient.

Le soir quand tous furent dans leur chambre, alors que le couple se faisait face allongé dans leur lit, ils se murmurèrent ces paroles :

-Je ne te laisserai jamais Gamora.

-De toute façon, je ne te laisserai pas partir, Peter Quill. Et un jour je porterais ton nom, fit-elle au creux de son oreille dans un rire innocent.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui, l'embrassant une fois de plus. Ils resteraient à jamais des fugitifs dans leur tête, des fugitifs qui s'aimeraient jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

Bon ok c'est carrément cul-cul et j'ai jamais écrit sur ce fandom mais bon ça fait pas de mal des fois !

Reviews ?


End file.
